


Teal is the New Orange Part 5

by SwampWitch333



Series: Teal is the New Orange [1]
Category: Dredd (2012), Orange is the New Black, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, No Lesbians Die, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Prison, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch333/pseuds/SwampWitch333
Summary: Crossover continuation of Wentworth and Orange is the New BlackTeal is the New Orange Part 5I like crossovers and crossing over crossovers with crossovers so...





	Teal is the New Orange Part 5

**Author's Note:**

> Still working up towards Madeline Ma-Ma Madrigal's arrival.
> 
> MMA stands for Mixed Martial Arts

A loud cheer erupted from the dining hall.

"Ladies, please keep it down.", Officer Jackson smiled yet reminded.

"This food is awesome!", Boomer shouted, causing another loud motivation jolt of vocal enthusiasm.

"Good to hear.", Jackson couldn't help but beam at them.

Doors burst open, click clacking heels leading to silence.

Joan surveyed the room. Inmates now continued their meals in hushed tones.

"Jackson, is there a problem?"

"No, Governor." 

"Glad you are pleased with your meals. You can thank Red and my kitchen staff for that.", declared the Governor, "Shall there be AnY acts of deviance, consider yourselves back to eating slop loaf."

"Enjoy.", the Governor did a quick heel pivot and exited to a chorus of agreements at her back.

"Queen Bea, what was that all about?", Liz asked.

"We'll find out soon enough.", solemnly Bea responded.

"Bea, if you need anything, I'm here."

Bea thanked a concerned faced Liz and gave her best smile, finishing her dinner.

Red stood in victory behind the counter, surveying the dining inmates.

\--------

"An hour til lock in.", Officer Stewart reminded the wing before turning and locking the gate behind him.

Boomer and Suzanne 'Crazy Eyes' played their 'Cheeseman' game, amidst another mess of newspaper and magazine cut outs.

"That needs to get cleaned up.", Bea insisted.

"No worries, we got this, Queenie.", Suzanne plunked a cheesy kiss on Boomer's waiting lips.

Bea rolled her eyes, smirking and joined Liz for a cuppa on the couch.

"Bea, you see this?", nodding at the news on the tv.

"Shit!"

Suzanne and Boomer ran over to join them.

"What'd i miss, what'd i miss!!??", Boomer clamored for a spot on the couch .

"Shh! Sit down and watch, will you!", chided Liz.

"Holy fucken shit..", trailed off Queen Bea.

"Hot damnnn! Who's that?", Nicky whistled from fixing herself a coffee.

"She looks bloody psycho!", added Boomer, face twisted into an expression of fear.

"That's stigmatizing, my love."

"What's that mean?", a quizzical Boomer asked.

"Everyone shut up!", Bea commanded.

All eyes gaping at the screen taking in a smiling Ma-Ma, who looked like she just spat a mouthful of blood at someone, seemingly toward the cameraman. Dripping blood coated her teeth, running down her mouth into a grotesque grin, as if she won a title belt in the world's championship boxing match. Thick scars webbed a side of her face.

"Fuck!", Boomer yelled wide eyed, almost jumping out of her seat. Suzanne cuddled her and held her in place.

"You know her?", Bea interrogated.

"She's a kingpin who used to be a hooker who wanted out and her pimp cut her so she bit off his dick and-"

"Boomer, how the hell do you know this?"

"Queen Bea, i swear, my sister used to work with her back in the day around Waterloo."

"Figures.", Liz couldn't help but add, half her face scrunched up snidely, "hmpf!"

Bea gave Liz a silencing look, redirecting her attention to Boomer, "Tell me all you can."

"Why we getting her here or somethin'?", Booms voice wavered, fearful.

"Dunno, Boomer. Maybe. Especially since she's been pinched. If Blackmore doesn't we will.", Bea appeared nonchalant.

"You know Waterloo? She ran that shit. Controlled it and killed off a ton of people and enemy gangs so hers got to make drugs in the top floors.", apprehensive Booms added, "She's crazy. No one messed with her or she'd have em' killed some got-"

"Don't worry, i love you an I'll protect you, wifey.", Suzanne gave her a bugeyed doting look.

"Alright, Boomer, no need to worry. She looks finE to me mmM.", added Bea, licking her lips.

"She's kinda sexy..scars are sexy.", Nicky added, receiving a hard look from Bea.

"Okay, okay, she's yours Bea.", Nicky threw her hands up in mock defeat.

"Bea got a crush!", Suzanne's eyes went big.

"Ah fuck!", added Liz, slapping her thigh, looking over at Bea in disbelief.

Bea directed her attention back towards the tv.

"What the hell!"

\-------

"Kill the TV's.", The Governor ordered.

Deputy Bennett hit a bottom on a control panel, marching the several feet back towards Joan.

In each wing, every cell block, every tv screen on faded out, the fuzz of static ensued. The Governor swore she could hear the fuss of protesting inmates from inside her office.

"Governor, are you certain-?"

"Damn right, Vera."

"How soon do you think?"

"Depends on the courts."

The Governor circled her deputy like a shark.  
Vera reached out, putting an arm around her waist to stop her.

"Overtime getting to you? Care for a dance?"

"I'd like that drink now.", the deputy flirted, gazing in adoration up at her superior.

Joan gently unwrapped Vera's arm, walking away to return with a bottle of Vodka.

Vera plucked the bottle from her, popping the cork to and taking a large swig.

"My, my, Vera. You won't be driving."

"She looks like a complete nutcase!"

"Vera! Looks can be deceiving.", chastised Joan.

"Now let's drink properly, lest we end up like Westnull. Sipping Henny out of her drawer." Joan poured them two crystal glasses a quarter full.

"Westfall drinking Hennessey.", Vera laughed at the image that came to mind.

Reaching for her glass, she gripped hers to toast with Joan, whose glass was already raised.

"To new challenges."

"That's the spirit, Vera!"

Vera scooted herself onto the Governor's desk, downing the remainder of her vodka.

The lioness flashed a toothy grin for a split second before moving in.

Wrapping her arms around Vera's waist, she pulled her inwards towards her, feeling her deputy's hand around her neck.

"You want these crowns? You have to earn them."

"Didn't i already?", implored Vera, pouting.

"Not quite yet."

Vera's eyes sparkled mischievously, her hand massaging the back of Joan's neck, she felt for the pins to undo her militaresque bun.

Feeling Joan's hair cascade down, she ran both her hands through, cupping the back of her head, pulling her down.

Lips meeting in a graceful sensuality, sexuality freed itself. 

Hungrily, reciprocated the prison's Alpha, freeing Vera's hair, they dove into eachother.

The radio cackled.

"I'm fucking busy!", switched off, the radio flew across the room, only to ricochet off the farthest wall.

\-------

Officer Stewart just stared at the non-responsive com, before returning it to his belt and shaking his head questionably.

A loud shriek continued to erupt from the wing.

"What's the problem, now?", Officer Stewart demanded.

"Kill it!", screached Boomer, panicky

Suzanne ran out clutching something hairy.

Nicky Nichols cackled laughter filled the wing.

"Wha- the hell!", Boomer looked bewildered.

"Idiot! I trimmed off a piece of my hair!"

Bea shook her head, returning to her cell.

"Keep your rats on your head, eh.", Boomer warned.

Suzanne held up a matted lock triumphantly towards Officer Stewart, "I've got the culprit!",announcing victoriously.

Shaking his head in disgust, he turned away, "Lock in time, ladies."

Officer Stewart headed for the nurse's station. He would be damned to work another night shift without a 'pick me up'.

\--------

Small hands reaching to undo buttons were captured by larger ones.

Vera moaned as Joan broke the kiss.

"Let's finish this at home."

"Sounds even better.", taking all of her self discipline, Vera managed to let go of Joan, albeit reluctanty.

"Vera, you fox!"

Helping her deputy slide off her desk, Joan winked and gathered their coats.

Vera tossed hers on, then helped Joan into her own custom tailered jacket. Pulling at the lapels, she stole another kiss, her lips touching Joan's ear close enough to make the Governor shiver with anticipation, "I want you." Her deputy tugged on her ear with lips, allowing the tip of her tongue to escape, and trace around the Governor's earlobe to her neck.

"That is mutual. First we need to refresh your defensive combat skills.", eyes twinkled as if stars in a coal black sky.

"Your place or mine?"

Swatting Vera playfully on the butt, Joan grabbed her keys. "Mine. You ready?"

"Always."

"Let's go then. Before anyone questions why my hair is not in a bun."

Conspiratorial looks of lust exchanged, Joan pushed Vera up against the door for a final kiss before they exited.

\------

"Vera! Focus!", Joan gave a look of severity. "Your knife edge of your hand connects with windpipe."

Sighing, "Joan we went over this 20 times, i already know."

"Hit me then. Drop me."

"I-i can't do that to you."

"Vera, I'll live, just do it."

Vera's knife edge of her hand, opposite her thumb, swung to make contact with the right side of Joan's neck. Catching her wrist, Joan laughed briefly as she grabbed the smaller woman's arm, pulling her in up again her chest.

The younger Deputy sighed and slumped against her mentor.

"I thought we were finishing what we started earlier; in your bed, not training for the MMA competitions."

"Vera, your well being comes first."

Joan released Vera and walked over to grab two bottled waters out of her refrigerator.

Reaching out, she handed one to Vera, who took it. Opening her own, she took a long drink, closing her eyes a few seconds.

Vera stared, sucking in all the beauty she could take. She wanted to wrap herself around Joan and just love her for eternity. 

Feeling her deputy's eyes on her, Joan opened one catlike, "Patience, my dear."

Defeated, an exasperated ragdoll flung herself on the couch.

"We aren't done. Vera!"

"What-", whining arose.

"More fencing, C'mon.", hand extended, Joan reached to help her little ragdoll up off the sofa.

"Joan.."

"Yes, Vera?"

"Are you..avoiding intimacy?"

"I do no such thing."

"Then go to bed with me."

"You knoW it's imperative we get your training up to date!"

"My trainings fine, Joan."

Joan huffed and walked across the room.

Sighing loudly, Vera forced herself off the couch and walked over to Joan, who appeared to be staring off through a window into the dark yard beyond. She could feel Vera creeping up behind her. Relaxing herself, she waited.

Vera swung out, edge of hand connecting with Joan's neck.  
Vera's loud gasp could be heard, while Joan's body slunk down to the floor, unconscious.

"Shit, oh no! JoaN!!!", panicked Vera. Cradling Joan's head in her lap she smoothed Joan's hair back, small hands caressing the contours of her mentor's face. "Joan..", Vera moaned in distress.

Stretching her Governor's body out, Vera crawled atop her, her ear against her chest, listening to Joan's heartbeat for what felt like forever.

"Vera, wouldn't you rather sleep in the bed?"

Vera sucked in air, exhaling hard blowing her hair out of her wide eyes. Swatting Joan gently, she scooted up to kiss her on the mouth.

"How's my training?"

"Looking good. Very good."

"Can we go to bed now?"

Joan grunted.

\--------

Walking out from her bathroom, Joan let her towel fall to the floor. "Shower, Vera?"  
Joan's eyebrow raised in amusement at her deputy reverent and speechless.  
"Everything alright there, my dear?" Joan grinned and walked to her closet to start dressing.

"You are so beautiful..", Vera whimpered, dragging herself out of the bed, she walked up behind the Governor and traced a line down her muscular back with a finger.

Clearing her throat, "Let's not be late."

Dejected, Vera obediently went to shower.

Joan whipped up french toast, eggs and bacon with a good sized glass of Orange juice and a cuppa.

Vera walked in and squeaked in delight, clasping her hands.

Joan chuckled, "Eat, and then we've got to go."

Bounce in her step, Vera pounced up to Joan, planting a good kiss on her cheek, before settling herself down in a chair. "Thank you! I wasn't expecting this."

"You'll need your energy.", Joan stated. "Shall i get you a kitty condo to scratch on?" She sat across from her lover and started on her own plate.

Vera almost choked on her mouthful of french toast, suppressing a laugh.

"I scratch youR back."

Joan hummed, "Quid pro quo."

\-------

"Franky, you will fix things with your woman today.", Red rhetorical with a tonal range moreso ordering Franky nicely.

"YeS, Red. Let's hope she gives me another chance." Franky stuck out her lip in her trademark 'pity me' pout.

"She will. Otherwise she'd have been through with you already. No more mess ups, and Not with My Nicky."

Franky saluted Red in agreement, "No worries, I'm gonna give Gidge my all."

"I've heard that before.", harrumphed Red and went back to dicing tomatoes. "Mix some cheese into those scrambled eggs."

"Voila!", Franky made a pretend show of a magician garnishing food.

"Boomer! You and Suzanne bring some shredded cheese out here!", shaking her head at the pantry, "What do you think green peppers or mushrooms?"

Franky laughed, "Both!" Adding, "I'll help you dice."

"Alright. We need use minimal yet not skimp; one side of pan only, ha." "Wouldn't want to be the poor suckers who get the plain side." "Nobody likes perverts." "Can't say Juice and her crew didn't ask for it." "They are lucky they eat at all in MY kitchen." Advising the young tattooed brunette, "Franky, you should apologize to Kim."

"What for! She threw food at me and Bridget!"

"You lead her on, knowing she was in love with you. Unfortunately for her, it cost her freedom."

"Well that's not my problem she's stupid.", Franky snapped back.

Red let her bifocals fall onto her apron, dangling on their cord wildly. Waving a knife in gestures, "One day someone will break your heart, as you have done to all these women, and you will cry loudest."

Laughing Franky gave in, "Sure, I'll apologize if i don't have to here this again."

Displaying evident disapproval, "You know what i mean. Now lets get cooking."

Leaning towards the head chef, Franky pestered in hushed tones, "Hey did you really dice a guy's dick off? I threw hot water on a tv cooking show host."

Biting her lip awaiting an answer, Franky's eyes interested.

Putting her knife down. Hand on hip, Red stared down the disgraceful younger woman over her bifocals. Continuing her long hard look, she grunted "Hmpf!" picking the knife back up, returning to her work.

"Ok, ok, i get it."

"No, Francesca, i do not think you do."

\--------

"Good to see you carpooling and saving the environment.", Dr. Bridget Westfall waved towards Joan and Vera in the parking lot.

"Ha.", Joan returned. Noticing Vera was carrying both their bags, they headed in.

"Looks like you got yourself a bellhop.", Officer Miles mocked.

"Can it Miles.", Vera's eyes rolled in disgust.

Scribbling her signature below Joan's into the logbook, she followed the Governor.

"Well, that looks interesting.", Westfall made small talk over her hot cuppa of wake up.

Officer Miles snorted, "About as interesting as a blank wall." Lowering her voice, "Is that spiked?" Inquiring sardonic eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh course not! Why, if it were, would you like some?", countered Westfall.

"Count me in on drinks, anytime, anywhere."

"We'll have to grab a round with Jackson and the others one of these days.", extended Bridget, subconciously patting a small flask in the lower pocket of her coat.

Linda fumbled with a pack of smokes, checking to ensure her cigarette count would last her the shift.

"Rounds on me for a good day."

"The round in your pocket?", rat eyes glistened as if spotting a piece of cheese. Leering, lips upturned in an almost sneer, "If your buying I'm in. Here's for a good day." Sticking a cigarette in her mouth.

Bridget patted the countertop, tightlipped a smile and headed towards her office.

\---------

In the Governor's office, door shut behind them, "You know i can carry my own bag, Vera."

"I'm sorry, Governor, i just like doing things for you.", Vera shrugged awkwardly.

Joan towered over her, studying the smaller woman's features.

"What are you thinking?", Vera's eyes moved up the length of Joan painfully slowly, puppy dog eyed.

Joan continued to stare, then gently took her bag from Vera. Pivoting, she opened her personal locker to place her phone and wallet in.

"Come here."

Taking Vera's bag, she took out the younger woman's cell and purse and placed it into the locker with her own, before closing it shut.

Turning to face her deputy, the Governor raised an eyebrow insurmountably. 

"Why do you do this?", implored bright eyes that almost seemed to mist over.

"Do what, Vera?"

"Whenever we get close, afterwards i feel as if y-you push me away. I'm not saying-"

"Nonsense. Your jumping to conclusions. With these prisoners around, they even smell a weakness-"

"So that's what i am to you? A weakness?", defeat voiced itself as if a mouse made a small peep. Defiant, chewing her bottom lip, she looked away.

"Vera.. You know what i meant. You are special to me and i cannot allow the potential threat of some deplorable inmate using You as leverage to get at mE."

Joan raised a slender finger delicately to lift Vera's chin up so that they were delving into each other's eyes.

"You are so hard to read sometimes."

"I aim to be. It's for the best, in our line of work. You need to be doing the same, especially now."

"I have been, Governor.", vibrant doe eyes searched still warm pools of darkness. A ripple here or there, a slither of a glimmer of moonlight reflecting off a lake..she could get lost just gazing at her.

"Vera!"

Joan grasped her deputy's arms with both her hands.  
"I need you on point, Do you fully comprehend how much yoU mean to me!?", Joan's voice ever so slightly cracked, a rarity in display of emotion.

"Sometimes.", jolted back to reality, uncertain, her deputy hinted at insecurity.

"Look at me.", Joan traced her lover's delicate features with the tip of her index finger, smoothing her eyebrows. Cupping Vera's head behind her ear, she stroked her cheekbones with her thumb. The younger woman's eyes closed and she pressed her cheek into her palm with more pressure. Lips parted ever so slightly, Vera looked into Joan's eyes and back down at her full lips, then back to her eyes again, then closing them eager, awaiting.  
Bending down until their lips met, lingering and gently, savoring the feel, taste, moment, as if all six senses were on fire. Feeling her smaller hands gripped onto the taller woman's muscular upper arms, Vera felt her heart race.  
Joan suckled on her lower lip, eliciting a moan, she ran the tip of her tongue over her upper one before placing butterfly kisses on the spot between Vera's eyebrows where her 'third eye' would be. Next she brushed her lips against her nose, finally meeting lips again.

Passion consumed them with such an intensity, she thought Joan looked almost afraid, as she was herself also shaky, and butterflies crashed into eachother in the chambers of her stomach, her heart fluttering.

Vera thrust her head against Joan's chest, ear snug against her breast, as she waited until both of their heartbeats subsided a tad, savoring their closeness that enveloped them into one.

Joan held her firmly with her left arm around Vera's waist, her right covering Vera's head against her heart. She kissed the crown of her head, leaving her cheek resting against her forehead.

"This intensity- not used to it. Been awhile.", confided the Governor choppily. 

"It scares me, that you might not feel the same.", Vera's eyes brimmed.

"It scares me as well. You just love me for mY crownS!", genuinely Joan added in hushed breathy tones, "I can't lose you. Not to anyone or anything. And i will not tolerate treachery of any sort." Gingerly, she kissed each of the tears that just started to escape Vera's eyes.

" No! I love you for you. I'm yours. It's obvious, i can't help it and i-i just, n-never felt like this. I'm scared of losing you, scared of these new emotions, scared of failing you somehow."

Cradling her deputy for a few minutes, Joan purred soothing words, warm breaths against her ear, "Shhh, i need you safe, untouched.." before easing her hold.

"I'll stay frosty. For both of us.", beaming up, Vera pecked her solidly on the mouth.

"We didn't have this conversation."

"Of course not." Fumbling Vera, "Shit, we've got to get to work!" She walked over to the coffee maker and put a pot of water on.

"Impressive knife hand you have there.", Joan winked while gathering paperwork that needed signatures and reviews.  
Seating herself, she reviewed the computer screens. Ensuring all was in place as should be.  
Opening a the upper left drawer, a box of fresh yellow pencils presented itself. One by one, the Governor sharpened them, aligning them perfectly on her desk.

Vera walked over with two coffees, placing Joan's on a napkin.

"Be careful, it's hot."

Amused, a 'tell me something i don't know' look dissipated into that of ecstasy as she felt small hands at work on her shoulders, kneeding and massaging.  
Hot breath on the nape of her neck produced a shiver of pleasure as she felt Vera's soft lips kiss below her hairline.

\---------

 

Psychologist Dr. Bridget Westfall walked into the cafeteria, approaching a somewhat unremarkable pudgy brunnette.

"I'm sorry, who are you?", Bridget smiled politely.

"Bridget!", a delighted and overly eager Franky ran around to Westfall. Short only of a hug, her arms dropping back down to her sides, she stopped herself.

"That's Murphy.", Boomer shouted from the back, "and can i get an appointment to see you cuz i been thunking bout that time me sister stole my jewelry and my man and-"

"Boomer, yes, I'll find a slot."

Bridget nodded towards Officer Murphy, "She talk?Speaking of talking, we need to, Franky."

Nodding sullen agreement, Franky's eyes expressed such sheer repentance, Bridget gave her a look of sympathy, despite her own hurt.

Shooting a look of distaste at the already walking out towards the dock reeking of cigarettes Officer Murphy, she ushered Franky out of the cafeteria.

"Who's betting they shag! Place your bets now, biscuits and juice for a week for the winners!", declared an enthusiastic Nicky.

A chorus joined in, minus Red, who stood grimly. "I'm in."

\------

Bridget Westfall closed her office door behind Franky.

"Gidge, i can explain-"

"You owe me that at the least. Do you know how bad this hurts me, Franky?", Bridget's eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry, baby, i never meant to hurt you! I don't know what i was thinking i-i just", tears flooded Franky's face as she sunk onto the couch her head in her hands.

Bridget came over with a box of tissues sitting herself next to her despondent love interest

"You know how much i love you. You mean the world to me, why on earth would you want to be unfaithful?", earnest desperation to understand to prevent further heartbreak propelled the psychologist.

"Why this new girl? Is this some show of bravado? Some alpha male macho, chest beating proving grounds type of thing in here? Are you bored with me?"

"No, no- i-i i don't know..", wailed Franky.

"Honey, talk to me, please, i am begging of you. We need to fix this, to heal us." Compassion for the trembling younger woman overtook her.

Bridget held Franky, rocking her despite her own raw tore open heart, lips resting against Franky's head.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel f-fucking horrible!", quaking shoulders shook like the trebling tremble of a subway train. Franky buried her head against Bridget's chest, tucked below her chin neatly as all the psychologist could do was hold her and continue to cradle her until she stopped shaking and sobbing until she could talk.

Brushing hair that clung to tear stained cheeks away from Franky's face, she sighed.

Lips quivering, "I never meant to hurt you, i love you, i was j-just.." Wracking sobs erupted again.

"Shh..it's okay. Baby, promise me this cannot; will noT happen again. If you want a future with me, for us, my heart cannot bear anymore pain."

Franky blew her nose, nodding and threw her arms around Bridget, practically pulling her on top of her.

"We need to figure out what compelled you to do these things. It may not be today, or next week, yet we must get to the root cause."

"Gidge, you know me, i fuck up.", sad eyes pleaded.

"Oh Franky..", Bridget leaned in and felt arms encircling her. She kissed Franky heatedly, a mad dash of salty tears on tongues, lips locking and nibbling.

"I missed you so much, baby."

"I need you.", Franky pouted, pulling Bridget up eye level so she was on top of her. 

"I'm here and i will be. Franky, please tell me what's going on? Chang, Nicky; the list goes on, countless others. I can't take this, it's breaking my heart."

"I just needed to feel loved."

"Franky! My deaR, sex is not love!", Dr. Westfall physically shook with emotion. "You are merely just getting your thrills from shagging these-these randoms! What we have is love. Whatever insecurities or issues that may be causing you to be promiscuous we must figure out. Everyone needs to and deserves to be loved." Reaching around and down past Franky into the couch, she plucked out a metal flask. "Yet to already have what we do and then go shag anyway..I'm so lost, Franky. I could have been fired; i still can. I've put my job, my livelihood on the line for yoU."

"I'm not worth it, Gidge.", Franky eyed the flask.

"Yes, you are. You must know you are. Your abusive mother told you that crap. It's been stuck in your head. We made progress. What triggered this set back recently? Did something happen or scare you?"

"I just want to be out of here, just you and me, far away from this place, making love on a beach somewhere."

"This place can sure get to people. Honey, you know that sooner than later it will be you and me, baby. Out there making love under the stars in the back of a sexy car."

Snatching the flask, Franky unscrewed the cap and took a sip before running her hands through Bridget's hair, bodies so tightly pressed, fighting for air, lips red and swollen from kissing, they ground against eachother, writhing unable to stop.

"Take these off, please!"

"Fuck! Franky, we can't get caught this time.", Bridget looked concerned, swigging from the flash then capping it, shoving it back into the folds of the couch.

"She would have fired you already."

"Franky, i came to work drunk. She caught me. I just cannot handle you cheating. It breaks my heart into pieces and tears my soul."

"Shit, Gidge.. I'd no idea, I'll be making this up to you the rest of our lives."

"Just be with me, only me. Your body and mind. I know you love me. Yet by god, if you ever cheat on me again, i don't think I'll make it out alive."

Franky teared up again, which was not Bridget's intentions so the older woman quickly distracted her lover. Slipping her hands underneath Franky's shirt she ran her fingertips up the brunette's stomach, tracing the bottom of her bra line before helping a thrusting hot mama fling it off and onto the floor. Mouths pressing together as if their last night on earth, Franky tore at her blouse, buttons popping-

Laughing, "Hey i still have to wear this!" 

Shucking off the rest of Bridget's blouse, "Wear it when we're done."

\---------

Governor Ferguson clicked off the screen, checking to ensure the record button was still on and all was functioning.

"Everything going accordingly?"

"As always, Vera."

"Good.", an impish grin crossed the deputy's face.

Disturbing the peace, the phone on the desk shrilled out it's ring.

"Governor Ferguson speaking." Unreadable, stoic as a stone statue, she accepted the call, meanwhile Vera watched and listened.

"Yes, we expected such." 

"We will need an approximate date."

"Preparations will be made, rest assured."

"Containment as needed... Certainly."

"Now how would that reflect on my prison. You have my assurance that everything will be under control."

Hanging up the phone, Joan faced her deputy, "Two weeks latest."

"Then we get her?"

"Madrigal, in the flesh."

"Shit, i hope it works.." "Last thing we need is bad public relations."

"We'll handle it."

Vera sat down on Joan's lap, an arm thrown gracefully around the taller woman's neck. "My any means necessary.", with that their lips met.

"Vera.. So full of surprises.", murmured Joan against her mouth.

\--------

An uneventful week passed...

The steam press hissed as Queen Bea ironed repeatedly. 

She paused to send a veiled look to Liz, eyebrows high in concern, "All good over there?"

"As good as can be.", Liz's lips formed a tight smiled and she nodded adding, "Think we'll get some new arrivals soon?"

Certain of whom Liz was really referring to, Bea nodded back, "What's it been? A week already? Highly likely,.. yeah."

"You alright with everything?"

"Sure.", Bea's face plastered a quizzical glance "Why wouldn't i be?"

"I just want to make sure your are alright is all."

Motioning Liz out of earshot, Bea leaned in, "Listen, I'll deal with her. I want you and the girls to lay low. Don't breathe a word of this to anyone."

"You've my word, Bea.", agreed Liz.

"Good. This could be a matter of life or death.", Bea slammed down the press once more. Giving Liz a knowing smile she nodded as the older blonde got back to work.

Right before lunch Officer Murphy cracked, "Smith, Governor wants to see you."

Annoyance played across Bea's face.  
Shrugging her shoulders, she headed off down the crowded halls; seas of teal, that of which parted for their Queen, nods of approval here and there. Bea walked straight ahead, reserving glances of acknowledgement for the very few.

\-------

Loud knocking

"Send in Smith."

Bea entered the Governor's office.

"Your dismissed, Murphy. Go smoke a cigarette or whatever it is you do.", quipped Joan, pitch black eyes daring the sorry excuse of a corrections officer to try her.

Murphy huffed out, slamming the door.

"That one's a winner isn't she.", sarcasm dripping venomously.

Deputy Bennett snorted is disgust, moving to grab several trays.

"Sit, Smith.", hand moving in direction.

Vera handed them each a tray.

"Is this a lunch date?", Bea wisecracked.

"Something of the sort."

"As you requested."

"Unagi? Seriously?."

"Seriously."

"Deputy?"

Vera switched her tray with Bea's, then in turn switched Bea's with Joan's.

"This is so you don't think it's a trap. We're all eating the same.", explained Deputy Bennett.

Gaping in disbelief, Bea closed her mouth, "Thank you for following through. We've one week to go. Anything i should know?"

"At this point, likely you've already heard all the rumors.", Bennett interrogated, "Correct?"

"Boomer's sister used to work as a hooker with Ma-Ma a long bit ago.", aside from that..

"Make sure Jenkins won't get in the way.", offered Joan, sipping her Pellegrino sparkling water.

"Doubt she'll be of issue, she's more scared than anything." Bea reached over, stealing a piece of sushi from Vera's tray with her chopsticks. "Besides, what that dolt does is not mY problem."

Vera gave her a look that would reanimate the dead.

Joan shot her deputy a warning glance, causing her to sulk.

"What is it with you two?", Bea mouthed between bites of eel sushi.

"I don't know what you mean.", the Governor pursed her lips changing the subject before delicately lifting a bite with her chopsticks. "If Jenkins becomes a problem, Madrigal herself may not like that.", hinting at repercussions she needn't say more.

Deputy Bennett reached over, stealing a piece of Bea's sushi, then plopping it into her mouth.

"Bennett!"

"Fair is fair.", Vera chewed.

"For chrissakes, Vera! Give her a piece of yours. We get to go home at night.", Joan chastised.

Begrudgingly, Vera held out her tray to Bea, who plucked a good sized piece off her tray with a look of triumph.

Sighing, Bea Smith ascended, "Boomer was one of Franky's messes. I'd rather her out of my hair."

"In due time, Smith. Blocks will likely be rearranged. No worries, i intend to keep your girls with you."

"How kind. To what do i owe this offering?"

"To Ma-Ma.", Bennett opened Bea a bottle of Pellegrino water.

Toasting together, Bea voiced her thoughts, "This is insane."

"Thus is life.", added the Governor.

Vera just grinned.

Savoring her final bite of sushi, and spoonfuls of miso soup, Bea closed her eyes.

"Deputy, go find that lazy slug, Murphy."

"But Miles-"

"Just do as you're told."

"Yes, Governor."

Vera stood at attention before pivoting towards the door, closing it after her.

"Smith, you realize this is a gamble."

"Ya fucking think!"

"Ha. I'm not a betting woman, however if necessary i will put Madrigal in lockdown if she violates. Obviously."

"You must let me know if things get out of hand. Or if you need anything that may... Help at your disposal.", Joan practically spat out the latter.

"Yay! I get to be the buddy of some psychopathic junkie who ran a hundred floors of gangland in Australia's most notorious housing projects."  
Bea's nostril flared, "I'm thrilled."

"Time will tell if Madrigal is worthy of redemption. Being you both are lifers here, I'm giving you a heavy load, i realize."  
Joan smiled honestly, "You are highly capable a woman, and a purpose serves you best."

"So when Ma-Ma wants to sell drugs in here?"

"She'll be aware of how closely she's being watched. Besides, during that ordeal of an arrest, her drug making facilities were destroyed and she lost over 75 members of her 'gang', including her chemists."

"Not like she can't find more.."

"Smith, let's not jump the gun yet. We are all unaware until she arrives."

"She bit off her former pimp's penis!"

"Apparently she wanted out of the prostitution business she had been forced into at age 14.", besides Joan connected, "He did murder her boyfriend at the and slice up her face prior to her killing him. Who could blame her? What if that was you?"

Bea's lip curled, "W-"

"You are foR women's rights, are you not."

Stewing in her seat, Bea Smith negotiated, "You know the answer. I may need more than just that shiv." "Oh, what would you think of a ranking system in here?"

"What specifically are you referring to."

"Patches, for the women's uniforms. The better behaved; higher the rank. Easier to identify trouble."

"That would cut into the budget too much. Not that i disagree, I'm not sure I'm keen on the idea. It may pose a problem with teal tracksuit thefts.", hands folded, face a semblance of pleasantry, "As for 'Ma-Ma', you will get what you need." "Okay. Well can we tattoo the ranks on?", quipped Bea. "Nonsense! We are done here."

"For now.", Bea got up.

The Governor stood and offered her hand.

Smith looked at her skeptically before holding reaching out to shake. "Deal."

The Governor exhibited a Mona Lisa smile.

"Can i draw you?", unsure, Bea hesitantly requested.

"We'll see.. It's understood your quite the artist. If all goes accordingly, I'll see about getting you some oils to paint with."

Bea's face lit up, "Really?"

"Certainly, Smith. Seems such a waste of talent to have you stuck doodling with just pencils."

"Until then", the Governor handed Bea a box of freshly sharpened yellow #2's. "These are some of my prized." Lips formed a forced smile.

"Uh.. Thanks..?"

A knock, followed by a very maddened Deputy Bennett, dragging an equally ticked flailing Officer Murphy by her collar.

"Found her.", declared Vera.

Joan squinted while Bea's eyes widened.

"Can i drop her?", the Deputy's exhilaration was blatant.

"Vera!", warned Joan.

Bennett tossed Murphy into a chair like a ragdoll, causing both Bea and the Governor to step back.

"Get me my sanitizing wipes!", glaring with warning at Vera.

Facing Murphy she ordered, "Ensure Smith gets back to her work detail."

"Bea, think about what was said..oils."

Inspired, Bea smiled, before following a cursing Murphy and closing the heavy door.

"Vera, what the hell was that!"

"Wha-?"

"Throwing your weight or shall i say lack there of around.", lips half upturned in an impressed smile, "For a little shit, you seem to be handling yourself well."

Dotingly, Joan signaled her deputy to her.

"Feeling alright?"

"I really want orange juice- i just; I'm craving it.", trying to explain, Vera sat on the edge of the Governor's desk.

Joan got up and went over to her small refrigerator. Grabbing a glass, she dropped in several cubes and poured Vera a full orange juice on the rocks.

Vera swiftly took it and finished it swiftly in a couple gulps.

Walking over, Joan leaned down and pressed her forehead against Vera's to safeguard no fever was present.

Noticing how quickly she had drained the glass, Joan took it and poured a second one, handing it back for her to drink.

Guzzling down half, the petite deputy spoke, "Thank you, i needed this."

Whipping out her handkerchief, Joan wiped a tiny drip of juice from Vera's bottom lip, before refolding the square and placing it back into her pocket.

"Vera, I'm sensing some hostility along with extreme thirst. What's going on here?"

"That dumpy louse was out on the dock chain smoking and exchanging money with Miles."

"To be expected. We also need to quell your food aggression."

Fuming, "Those two useless morons need to go!", infuriated the Deputy drained the remainder of her glass.

With an arched eyebrow, she smacking the Deputy's firm ass playfully, tossing her a packet of disinfectant wipes.

Vera started wiping down the chairs and desk along with Joan, using the antibacterial wipes.

\-----

\-----------

Later that day, Queen Bea walked around the yard, surveying the current situation. A trail of "bodyguards" and followers close behind her. Nodding at Liz near a garden box, Smith walked over.

"How's that going for you?"

"Good, Bea. Care for a carrot?"

Bea laughed, and politely declined. "Glad they let you start growing vegetables."

A rail thin flailing junkie approached, causing Bea to shove her out of the way.  
"Bugger off, Sky!"

The fiend fell to the ground, looking stunned for no other reason than to just look so. Everyone was aware that Bea would not tolerate any addicts' bullshit, and she walked past as if Sky never existed in the first place.

"Red, I've been meaning to have a word with you."

"Ah, there she is, the Queen in the flesh. How can i be of assistance?", the master chef's eyes shone collusively.

"Let's take a walk."

"Alone.", Bea shot looks to her crew that followed, making sure they got the hint.

Red gave Nicky a reassuring look.

"I'll go sneak up on Suzanne and Boomer behind the shed.", Nichols wisecracked.

Once they were alone, Bea and Red spoke quietly, as to not be overheard by guards and other inmates alike.

"Red, i need you to make sure no drugs are getting in through the kitchen. I don't trust Franky."

"That makes two of us. If i find a drugs in my kitchen, Francesca will be leaving on ice. My Nicky cannot be relapsing."

"That's understandable. I'm sure you've heard by now who we're getting in?"

"The infamous 'Ma-Ma', or whatever they call her. Yes. The entire prison is talking about it.. Red chuckled, "The rumors make it sound as if she's Hannibal Lecter."

Bea snickered, "I doubt she'll arrive tied down to a cart in a straightjacket, complete with a mask. You know how bored the women are.."

"Yes, one thing and they are carried away."

Bea paused for a minute before divulging, "I need to keep her away from drugs."

"Why do you care? Do you know her?", studying her, Red stood inquisitive, her arms crossed.

Bea stood silent a moment, "I've deep concern for her and wouldn't want to see her relapse." Raising an eyebrow, winking at Red.

"Ah. Okay. I suppose one cannot help who they fall in love with. I will not ask. Do not let her harm my girls and i will let you know what Franky is up to."

"Don't mention a word of this-"

Red huffed a hand waving in dismissal, "Pfft! Already, i know the drill!"

"Good to agree on the drug policy." Bea shot Sky a dirty look, as the fiend shoved dirt into her mouth.

Red shook her head with disgust in an consensus

"Just glad we have a garden."

Bea looked at her curiously, assuming it related to cooking, then decided to let the comment go.

"Good then. Let me know if you need anything."

"You do the same. Watch my girls for me.", motioning in the general direction of the shed where Suzanne and Boomer were having cheese trysts, while Nicky poked at them.

"Will do.", with that Queen Bea gave the shed area an odd look, "Thanks, Red, i appreciate this." "Your good person, Bea Smith." Beagave a quick humble smile, before heading off towards the tables.

\----------

 

The Governor watched her CCTV cameras from her command station behind her desk. Hitting audio on one, her eyes widened.

In the staff room, Deputy Bennett shook an empty cereal box of what appeared to be chocolate frosted cornflakes at Officer Fletcher.

"You ate my fucking chocolate zucaritas!", enraged the Deputy shook again in ire.

"What the hells that?" Fletch never had much common sense.

Hurling the empty cereal box at him, Vera screamed teeth bared, "What the fuck do you think! My name was on that box!!" 

The Governor observed this display, squinting she watched as her deputy picked up a newspaper from the staff's filthy break area table, and proceeded to roll it up.

"Shit, shit, ShiT!", the Governor chanted.

Vera swung her makeshift newspaper baton with full force at stupified Officer Fletcher, solidly connecting with his jaw.  
From slack jawed to unconscious, Fletch flew backward, his head hitting a locker, slumping to the floor.

"You want to war with me, do you.", menaced Vera, sending a direct kick with the heel of her boot into Fletch's groin for added impact. "Fucking pogue."

"Sierra one, to Sierra- Bennett! My office noW!", the intercom barked with the Governor's order.

Vera stopped still, turning and staring up at the camera innocently, the newspaper sliding out of her hand to the floor. She gave the camera a saccharinely sweet smile, pivoted and headed out towards the Governor's office.

\-------

"Vera! Get in here!" Not waiting for the smaller woman's hand to connect with her door a second time.

Deputy Bennett entered, shutting the door, standing at attention.

"Sgt' Ma'am!"

"Vera, what the fuck was that!?", Joan's nostrils flared, clearing her throat loudly, correcting, "GovernoR."

"Yes, Governor."

For chrissakes, Vera, at ease, take a damn seat already.

Face flushing, the deputy scrambled into a chair facing across from Joan's desk.

"Your behavior is socially unacceptable!"

"I'm sorry, Governor.", she replied irreproachable. 

"Don't give me cause for concern. Which is what you are doing. Is that not what your doing?" Pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, Joan swore off an incoming headache.

"Do not let that happen again. Self control, Vera. Discipline. We know you have it, why you choose to ignore it-"

"He ate my cornflakes."

Staring, Joan waited.

"I wrote my name on that box with a sharpie marker." As if that was excuse enough, Vera stopped there, staring back as if she had done no wrong.

"As an experienced officer, professional conduct is expected of you."

"But-"

"Vera! Your being childish! Where did you find these frosted chocolate 'zucharitas', anyway?"

"Back when we in the sta-"

"Vera!", thundered the Governor.

Shoulders slumping, "I bought them off Ebay."

"Do not slip again."

"It won't happen again, Governor."

Pouting, Deputy Bennett gnawed on her lower lip, tearing at dry skin.

"Stop that!" Joan reached into her drawer, handing Vera an aloe vera chapstick.

Watching her deputy apply an overzealous amount, she sighed and snatched it back.

"You put enough on to last a week!"

"Your not mad at me, are you?", looking about to cry.

The Governor forgave her, "No, Vera. However may i suggest the next time you purchase cereal off the internet, leave it at home."

"I promise. That Fletcher needs to go. We need to hire new ones."

Watching Vera huff, "Is it your time of the month? Your very emotional today."

"No! We need better staff. You know what they say, 'There's more than one way to kill someone with a newspaper."

Jaw dropped, the unshockable Governor Joan Ferguson could only stare. 

Her virtuous deputy sent her a look of pure concern.

Joan thumped her head onto her desk, heaving a heavy audible deep sigh.

"Joan? I love you.", articulated Vera, leaning over to place her hand on Joan's.


End file.
